Devils May Cry, But Angels Weep
by AliceInBloom
Summary: She came into his life by pure accident at a party, too bad after a terrible acident he felt the need to get rid of her. Oh, and she had his kid. Wait... What? Lock/OC
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever heard of the story of when the King of Halloween decided he had wanted to take over Christmas? It had happened almost ten years ago. I had been eight that year and when I had just been a child, I had witnessed him in the act. He had come into my house bearing a gruesome gift in skull wrapping paper. A small demented teddy bear with red button eyes and coarse black fur, with red and white stitching like a zombie laying inside of it. It had been the gift that had made me, myself today.

It showed me that even evil things could be gifts.

When Santa Claus had come to exchange it for a regular teddy bear, I had refused. I had already contained it in an old bird cage like a pet. Santa had just stared, tried to reason, but failed when I smacked him away. He told me to contact him if it didn't work out. I'll give you a new teddy bear, he said.

I still have that teddy bear today. He eats others teddy bears and purrs when I cuddle him. He's not a danger unless he hasn't been fed at the proper times.

Why am I telling you all of this? Well, a few years ago on Halloween night at a local bash for teenagers, I met a boy who called himself Lock. He was tall, lean, and blue eyed with red haired and pasty white skin, blue lips... He had been dressed in a crisp, blood red suit. Hell, in all seriousness he had been the best looking guy at the bash and the girls vultured over him.

Yet... out of all of them, he had come up to _me_. The one who was dressed up like she normally was. After all, it was Halloween for myself everyday. I liked wearing weird get-ups. That year though I had decided to wear a dark red, velvet 'gothic' dress, and painted my face white and wore black lipstick.

Smiling coolly he had held out his hand, long spidery fingers awaiting for my own.

Let's dance, he said huskily.

And so I was ruined further. His body so close, his breath on my ear, his hands making everything tingle.... Ergh! I shouldn't even be telling you, the reader, this! It's so personal and happened so long ago. I haven't seen Lock in the past five years.

No, not after the incident in _his_world. No, not after I accidentally caused Oogie Boogie to come back while I found myself there. But how was I supposed to know that the voice in my head was evil? He had been so supportive and loving with that smooth voice... So silky smooth... And how was I supposed to know that he would trick me into making him live again? How was I supposed to know that the one 'person' that I had loved besides Lock would be the worst possible thing for the Halloween world? In the end though he had been destroyed, ripped to pieces again and banished to the fifth level of hell.

I came back to the human world, ashamed that I could let something so horrible happen to that world. Let that bane of their existence come back. I didn't come back alone though. A small, pale child with a shock of pure, blood red hair and bright green eyes came with me. Her name is Frankie Skellington (Lock had taken the Kings last name after he had been adopted by the skeleton) and she is the love of my life. The only connection I have back to the world I almost destroyed. The only one that will come crawling into bed to sedate my nightmares...

Like now, as I type this up, the little devil is in my lap watching me type. She says, 'Hewwo peoples!" and some other nonsensical things that I can't decipher yet. Heh, she's really a treat, you know?

Anyway, the reason I typing this up for you all is so that you know on what happens in my life after this. Ghosts, small demons, and other creatures of the night come to see me and my child. They seem to want to see that we will be alright. They talk to us, ask us simple questions and then leave. I suspect that it's Jack Skellington's, the Pumpkin King's, doing. Just making sure nothing bad will happen to us. But how can anything bad happen when I live near a cemetery?

Eep! Sorry to cut things short but my little girl needs something to munch on! The poor thing is nibbling at my arm! Ow! Evil, adorable thing.... Hehehe.

Caio!

- Colleen Cash.

-------

Grinning down at the child in her lap, Colleen scooped her up and twirling her around, brought the laughing red head to the kitchen. There, she set her down in her high chair and went to go get the half-breed some home-made stew.

"Frankie baby, you want some 'Snake and Spider' stew?," Colleen giggled as she brought over a bowl. Setting it down, she then let her daughter inspect it.

Frankie twirled the bowl, chubby fingers enjoying the heat and her little nose twitching as she sniffed at her food. She was cautious child and for certain foods she had to inspect it fully. It was a strange attribute for the four-and-a-half year old, but it just showed that she was intelligent. Dipping a finger in, she then brought it to her lips and tried the concoction that her mother had made. A large smile came to her then.

Approval.

Grabbing her spoon the child then began to eat it.

Colleen couldn't help but smile as she grabbed her own bowl. The older woman had learned long ago that her daughter was picky and this was a step in the right direction. 'Snake and Spider' stew consisted of small bits of various meats and vegetables and an actual spider. Colleen figured that it was good luck to put the spider in because so far she felt like it had kept her safe. The small arachnid was found before she gave out the food though. It was mandatory to find it and put it into a jar, then onto the window sill. Later during the day it was gone and the jar was licked clean of whatever it had been cooked in. She figured it was just one of her demonic protectors.

Oh, how wrong she was about that. How very, very wrong she was. Across the cemetery, a man that was pale as the moon, long, deep red hair and a crisp red suit sat watching with hawk-like eyes. When one of the witches had come to inform him that he had a spawn of his own he had gone searching for the only woman he had ever really been with. Lo-and-behold, he finds her in a cemetery during the Halloween several years after looking with a child that was an exact copy of himself.

Rubbing his temples he couldn't help but think of how stupid he had been. He had been so frightened and angry with her that he had told her to leave, that it would _'better if she just stayed in her own world from now on'_. How utterly... Ergh, he should of known he would have a child! Sighing, he stood back up and opened the crypt he had used to get here. Looking back one more time, he then went down and went back to his home-world.

"So, how was she today?," a scratchy female voice asked. Dark, jet-black eyes flashed from the dark.

"Laughing and smiling, as per usual," the man replied as he passed the eyes.

"And the kid? I heard rumor she was beginning to act like _you_," a deeper voice asked. A skeletal face with a large grin peeked out from a corner.

Lock stopped then, blue lips turning into a smile that made the dark eyes flash again. "She does. Act's just like I did when I was that age. Inspects everything before she officially touches it."

Shock walked out then, long bushy hair bouncing as she skipped up to her brother. Barrel came out as well, belly shaking a bit as he bounded from the headstone he had been leaning on.

All three of them, in the course of thirteen years had changed quite a bit. Shock had officially learned on how to be a witch, Barrell was the top candy maker and Lock was an assistant to Jack. He was able to go to the Human World to get more ideas for Halloween each year. He would invade parties for adults and teenagers. See what was hot and what got peoples blood rushing and screaming. It was a good job and it paid well.

"Lock...," Shock's voice had a warning tone in it.

"I haven't tried to talk to her Shock," Lock snarled then. "I only watch from the graveyard."

The witch squinted at the taller man, her dark eyes assessing him. In all of the years she had known the man, she knew when he was lieing and when he was telling the truth. Right now, it was the truth. Shock then patted him on the shoulder.

"Good," she said, her voice lightening up. "Now I gotta get back to work. Mentor ain't a very nice witch when I leave a potion simmerin'."

Lock and Barrel then watched their life-long friend rush off. Barrel looked over at his friend. His blue eyes were a murky shade. Removing his mask, he then wrapped an arm around his shoulder and began to pull him towards their house that they all lived and shared.

Back in the Human World, Colleen was staring out of the window with a blank expression. She could of sworn she had a flash of red going into her favorite crypt in the cemetery...


	2. Chapter 2

Lock sat there, his blue eyes muddled still, his posture a good suggestion that he was much to distracted to hear on what the Mayor and Jack were talking about. His mind was muddled with the scene he had seen the other night. It still baffled him that that child was actually _his_. The pasty skin, the blue lips and the red hair were such a dead giveaway to that fact.

"... What do you think of it Lock?," Jack's voice suddenly intruded.

Blinking, the man looked over and stared blankly before looking down at the plans. It was a good one for this year but it had been tweaked so many times that this one just looked like gibberish to him.

"Well, I'll give an opinion when these blue-prints are cleaned up," Lock replied grinning, he then flicked at the page.

The Mayor sputtered then. His head turned and his ghostly, 'sad face' came to grace them. Jack laughed lightly and patted the mans back.

"It's alright Mayor! Lock is right, they _are_ a tad messy. We'll go over them again in a few days after _you_ fix them up." Jack then rolled up the plans and put them in the short mans hands. He then, quite literally pushed him out. Lock followed.

But as Lock was about to leave as well, Jack pulled him back and shut the door. He then pushed him into the dining room where he set him down onto the couch. The devil-esque man looked at the skeleton-man in confusion. What could he want? Had his comment made him upset? Or... had he noticed that he was moody? Jack was a master when it was getting to ones emotions at this point...

"Lock... I know on what you've been doing recently." Jack sat down in his 'throne'. He crossed his legs, leaning foreward to look at his companion intensely. "And...," Lock winced. "I think next Halloween you should go up to her."

Lock stared at Jack like he was insane.

"Now, I know on how you feel... after what happened, but I noticed you using a portal into cemetery 231 FQ. You use it quite frequently."

"Well..."

"And I went up there myself this morning and I saw the reason." Jack smiled softly. "You have a beautiful child Lock. You should be involved in her life and in Colleen's life."

The devil-man stared at the skeleton. For about several minutes with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"Jack...," Lock composed himself then. "I can't do that and don't question it, I have my reasons."

Lock then stood and promptly left. Rushing from the house, he then began to run towards the forest. It wasn't until he made it to the Holiday Tree's that he stopped. Falling his knee's, gasping for breath, Lock then looked around. His vision was blurry beyond believe. Was he... Was he _crying?_ He never cried! ... Okay, he did _once _but that was back when he had thought he had accidentally killed Barrel from they had gotten into that fist fight, but that was another story, now wasn't it? Leaning against Thanksgiving Day, he gasped until he was able to calm himself.

_Idiot,_ thought as he ran a hand through his hair. _You made that decision without knowing... Hell, I don't think Colleen knew she would be pregnant after she left either._ Lock then let his shoulders sag. _She must hate me so much for doing that..._ Why did he still love her? It had been four years! Shouldn't that be enough time to get over her and be done with it?

Apparently not.

Growling then, he stood back up, rolled his shoulders and smoothed out his hair. He was Lock Skellington damn it! He was a proud demon and the hell with feelings for the moment! Halloween needed to be prepared.

Colleen giggled as Frankie chased after a butterfly. The little girl stumbled a bit but she kept her balance fairly well as she went after the bright little insect. Sighing in content then, Colleen leaned back on the tomb stone she was currently sitting in front of. She was grateful that the old man that ran this cemetery had let her plant a butterfly bush here last spring.

"Frankie, don't go too far off," she called out.

The little girl just giggled in response as she climbed over a tombstone, still reaching out for the butterfly. It was then that the ghostly pale child fell. Frankie then began to wail. Gasping, Colleen scrambled up and rushed to the child, scooping her up and holding the child to her bosom.

"Shh, shh, Mommy is here hunny" Collen cooed soothingly. "Does baby want Mommy to kiss away the boo-boos?"

Frankie nodded as she rubbed her eyes, large tears escaping her eyes. Colleen gently kissed the childs forehead, wiping the tears from her childs large blue eyes.

"Buwttahfwy got away!" Colleen laughed.

"Is that why you're crying?," Frankie nodded, sniffling still. "Not because you just tripped over this little ol' 'stone?"

Frankie nodded again and then began to squirm. Colleen let the child down again. The hybrid then patted the headstone in an apology for 'hurting it'. For a moment it seemed to glow with a 'thank you' before Frankie decided to walk around the cemetery. Colleen followed the pale child as she stopped in front of a rather detailed crypt. Mesmerised, the child then went up the door and for some reason or another, she rested both hands upon the metallic door.

Colleen watched in fascination as the door began to glow. Eyebrows drawing together, she then grabbed Frankie quickly and pulled her away from the door. She then rushed back to their house. It wasn't that she was frightened of what had just happened. It was more like she was too confused as to why that kept happening.

"Sweetie... Do you want to watch some TV?"

Frankie shook her head 'no' before running to the over-sized bookshelf that they had. She pointed to 'Phantom of the Opera' frantically before smiling widely. Not being able to resist her child Colleen walked over and grabbed the novel.

"You sure? It's confusing at times."

"Yus! Yus! I wike Erik, but he weally a bad man..."

"Nooo, he's just insane."

Walking over to the couch the older of the two them opened the book to the first page and began to read. In no time at all the spawn of her loins had fallen asleep. Rubbing her head affectionately she then covered her in a rather old, worn blanket.

"Sleep well, my spawn," Colleen cooed softly.

Colleen then stood up and went to the kitchen to fetch a cup of tea. Her nerces were still rather shot from earlier. How could Frankie make the door and the tomb glow like that? Was it Lock's genes beginning to surface? So many questions... She had to go ask Jack.

Or Lock.

Whichever event came first.


End file.
